1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ducting devices and more particularly pertains to a new ducting device for ducting air from an air cooling assembly through a window that is covered with security walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses used with air cooling assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,674 which describes a cover for a swamp cooler for preventing air flow through the swamp cooler. Another similar device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,114 describes a cover for positioning over a window mounted air cooling assembly for completely covering the air cooling assembly. Yet another cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,827 which may be used for forming an air tight seal around an air cooling assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for ducting air through a window when the window is covered with security bars. The security bars prevent the extension of an air cooling assembly into the window. The duct is required to form a seal around an opening that is aligned with a front side of the air cooling assembly. This ensures air is ducted through the window instead of being lost around the sides of the window because of the air cooling assembly being spaced from the window.